Off Screen
by MudbludGranger
Summary: A Rupert Grint/Emma Watson fanfic.


~Emma~

So after the goodbye party I walked out to my limo, still sobbing. I couldn't help it. I would miss Harry's world so much, I'd miss the people, I'd miss playing Hermione ... but I'd already stopped crying over that because of the fun we'd had at the party. There was another reason I was crying, something ... more. Something I actually cared about more than anything, and I was walking away from it ...

~Rupert~

I was a man, I would not cry. Oh boo hoo, I had already cried like a bloody girl, but I'd stopped. But there was something else I wanted to sob and whine over. I was walking home you see, my hotel was just around the corner from the party venue, but as I walked out and saw what I cared about most going in the opposie direction, it bloody well tore me. I mean, it _killed _me. I was like Voldemort, loosing part of his sould. Oh ha ha, say Ginger's don't have souls, but I'm being serious, part of me was walking away, and I probably wouldn't see this part of me for years to come ... it would never be the same again.

*Three months later*

~Emma~

It had been a while, a long while, a long, horrible while, since that awful night where I left Harry Potter - for good. Where I left the other part of me behind, for good, and I wasn't dealing with it. I couldn't bear be away from _him _for so long. It just hurt me like nothing else. But I couldn't go see him, what would my excuse be? He didn't feel the same way, he always said I was like his sister. And siblings don't fall in love. It's wrong.

~Rupert~

WHY DID I ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY SHE WAS LIKE MY SISTER? This is killing me. I have to go see her. I need to. I NEED TO! I cant stick this. I cant do anything. I cant even function. It's all and well out around people I act like everything is fine, but it's not. I go home at night and just DIE. I die all over again because I've been torn from the only woman I ever loved.

*A year after the goodbye*

~Emma~

It's exactly one year since I left Harry Potter today, and left them all behind. I've been so busy, I haven't seen anyone, really. I ran into Bonnie once and I met Dan two or three times and that was all great, but it's not what I needed. I heard his name on the radio today, and I haven't been able to go out all day. I'm actually in the attic right now, sobbing over old pictures of us together that I've stored in a box up here that I plan to hang. But I cant hang them. It hurts me too much. Part of me is dead. I cant stand being alone I just cant function. I cant live ... I cante breathe ...

~Rupert~

It's been a year since I've seen almost anyone. I've spent some time with Dan, James, Oliver, Matt and Tom, because we all went down the pub for a night out. It was brilliant, but then I went home and collapsed, a hal-drunk, sobbing mess on my floor. It felt wrong to have fun without her. It felt so wrong ... I feel like wailing, screaming right now. I have to see her ... I have to ... this just isn't funny any more, this seperation ... I cant fight any more. I need to tell her ... show her ...

~Emma~

_Knock knock_.

I look up from my tear splattered pictures at the clock and see it's two in the morning. I've been here since morning. Who would be calling at this hour, though? I drag myself off the floor anf trudge downstairs, trying my best to dry my tears.

_Knock knock._

"I'M COMING!" I scream, annoyed with my late night caller. I open the door and I stumble backwards, fresh tears threatening to spill. Tears of joy. "Rupert!" I say, trying not to sound too happy. It takes everything I have to stop from flinging myself upon him here and now.

~Rupert~

I cant do this. Why did I come here? I cant tell her, I'm like a brother to her ... she wont have feelings for me, what was I thinking!?

"Hey." I say when she says my name. My voice wobbles. I feel stupid. "Can I come in?"

So we walked in. She leads me to her livingroom and we sit on the couch, in silence.

"It's good to see you." she smiles at me. It's as if she didn't miss me at all.

"Emma look, I need to tell you somrthing." I say, before my brain even had the chance to think about it.

~Emma~

He has a girlfriend. That's what he's going to tell me. My life is over and I have to die. He came all this way to break me.

"What is it?" I say, trying to act like I don't know what he's about to say, and trying to act like I don't care that I;m about to die from the inside.

"I ... just ... let me ..." Rupert mummbled, without looking at me.

"It's okay, I know-"

My words were cut off my his lips on mine, and it took all the strenght I had not to die. It was the moment I had been waiting for all my life, and I knew we soulmates. Like Ron and Hermione ...

We have to be. Rupert _G_rint Hermione _G_ranger. Emma _W_atson Ron _W_easley. Rupert _Alaexander _Lloyd Grint Emma _Charlotte _Durre Watson, _Alexanderr _my brother and _Charlotte _hsi sister.

We break apart.

"I love you." he blurts out to me.

"I love you too." I say, grinning like a silly hen.

~Rupert and Emma~

"_Never leave me again._" we say at the same time. And we've been together ever since.


End file.
